


Breeding Ground: Limit Break

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Claire tests her limits with Harry. How can far can Harry push her limits in every last hole? First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on March 14th, 2018.
Relationships: Claire Bennet (Heroes TV 2006)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 12





	Breeding Ground: Limit Break

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 14th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Limit Break(Claire Bennet from Heroes)**

The sexy blonde between his legs, sucking and jerking on his cock drives Harry completely nuts. The powerful sorcerer holds the back of the head of the beautiful cheerleader sucking his cock.

Despite having one of the biggest and most powerful cocks in the world driving into her throat, Claire Bennet refuses to back down a single step. She keeps taking his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Repeatedly at an endless loop, never once backing down from him. The hands of the powerful sorcerer grabbing the back of her head forces his cock further and faster down her throat. 

A small gag from the beautiful woman takes him down her throat. Harry holds onto the back of her head.

“I love it when you suck my cock. It feels so good, baby.”

Claire bobs her sexy mouth up and down. Her older lover chokes her on the edge of his manhood. He pulls almost all the way out before grabbing her cheeks and jamming it into her mouth. 

The cheerleader’s body receives an intense little face fucking. Harry grabs her and slams into her. She’s breathing heavily. His big throbbing balls smack Claire repeatedly in the face. He gets closer when pulling out and then faster. 

“I’m getting close. Get ready.”

Claire nods in response. Her beautiful eyes look up into his. She has an attitude which plainly states to come fuck me. That’s what the powerful sorcerer does to his young lover. Her beautiful lips slurp his manhood to the point where he cannot hold back.

Buckets full of cum spill into Claire’s waiting mouth and down her throat. She tilts back to accept it. 

“How do you like that, baby girl?”

The loud and hungry sucking from Claire, who refuses to squander a single drop of his discharge, shows the emerald-eyed sorcerer just how much he likes that. He grabs the back of Claire’s head and rides her mouth the rest of the way. The crack against her jaw causes her to jolt up.

Finally, the last few blasts shoot into Claire’s mouth. She pulls away and sensually licks her lips. Claire tilts her neck back and makes a production of swallowing Harry’s cum.

“Tastes good, Daddy.”

Claire rubs her hand against the chest and abs of the older man. She moves across the room and invites him over to the bed. Harry moves in to join her. 

“My panties are so wet because of you. Won’t you help me?”

Being the advocate to helping women as he is, Harry gladly helps Claire out of her panties and helps his tongue into her gushing hole. Claire screams out in pleasure. Harry circles his tongue around her dripping hole and pulls all the way out to leave her shaking all over the bed. 

Harry feels up her soft legs. Knowing that in a little bit, they’ll be wrapped around him when he fucks Claire’s tight teenage pussy. Something that he’s getting a taste of, as the eighteen-year-old cheerleader slides her legs down the side of her lovers head. 

The talented oral sex Harry offers her makes Claire almost size up. She cannot hold back. There’s going to be more pleasure coming. So much pleasure, and speaking of coming, she’s heading that way as well. Claire rubs her nipples and takes in a hungry breath. 

Not wasting too much time, Harry pulls up. He reveals Claire of her top and bra. Her heaving, sweaty chest sticks up. Harry leans over and pins her down on the bed. 

“Oooh, I’ve been a naughty little girl. Walking around in that tight skirt. I think I need a nice hard fucking.”

Harry rubs her thighs and puts Claire on a trigger. She cannot help and want even more from him. Harry closes in, about ready to slide inside of her. 

“I’m not going to hold back.”

“Pound my pussy! Pound it until I break! And then pound me so more! Show me what it’s like to be with a real man.”

Claire scissors her legs around his muscular body and pulls him in. Harry spends the next few minutes teasing the lovely cheerleader. 

“Fuck me.”

The first few inches of Harry’s cock pierce her entrance and slams through her. Claire’s resistance, healed up from the last time they had fun, is taken one more time. Every inch of the cock sends waves of pleasure through her along with a tiny amount of pain. 

Harry smashes Claire into the bed. She holds onto him and allows a very promising moan to hit the back of his ear. Harry pulls completely out of her. 

“I want you. So bad.”

“Oh, I can tell, baby girl. You’re so wet...you need my cock badly. Do you want Daddy to give you his entire cock?”

“Yes.”

Claire squeezes his bicep to give him the encouragement to smash her all anew. Those green eyes make her completely weak. But, there’s something, about twelve inches worth of something, which makes her completely weaker.

His lovely slutty daughter clamps down onto Harry’s manhood. He pulls almost all the way out of Claire and drives his manhood into her one more time. Harry holds her down on the bed and pounds her wet pussy until she squeals in his ear. Her hands hold ranks on Harry and a more delightful whimper hits her. 

“I want...I want….I want you.”

Another heavy moan hits from Harry drilling Claire until she’s just begging for me. Her wet hole becomes the final destination for Harry and anything he does to her. Claire slides her legs around Harry and pushes him into her. He pulls out and slaps down onto her hard. 

Claire can do nothing other than scream. The roller coaster ride hits her. Harry picks him and slams into her body. A loud smack echoes from his swollen balls hitting her. Claire jolts up into position and drives her nails into his back. She turns and breaths on the bed.

“Just wait.”

The warning words and finally Claire understands what Harry means. He rocks her all over He slides further and deeper into Claire. Making her body just hold on tight and milk his swollen prick. She craves everything in those balls and Harry intends to give her everything in due time. 

Then, Harry pulls out of her. Claire whimpers on the bed. She feels so empty and so lost. 

“Turn over.”

She obeys Harry and is on her hands and knees. Harry takes the time to feel her body. Her ass receives a hard spank. 

Then, without warning, Harry slides himself back into her pussy. Claire tightens around him. Harry holds her hips and drives himself into her repeatedly. He rams her so hard, that it’s like hitting a bus head on, or maybe a bus hitting you.

“You like that? It hurts to get fucked that hard. But you like it? Because you can take it!”

“YES!”

The fact he leaves bruises on her thighs from fucking her so hard does not deter Claire’s feelings of lust towards her father. No, she wants it even more. Or, she wants him even more. Harry slams into her and pulls out of her. 

The drooling girl finds herself being driven to countless times. He makes her finish and then keeps pounding her. Claire holds onto him. Her endurance stretches. 

Harry yanks her off of the bed by the underside of her breasts and forces her down onto his manhood. Claire’s delicious thighs smack down onto him. He zeroes in and pounds her even harder. He pinches her legs and gets her screaming even more. 

“Daddy, I can’t….I can’t….oooh...you always make me good.”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with your Daddy’s cock? Would you, honey?”

“No! No! I can’t….I can’t live without it! I can’t live without….I want you so bad!”

Harry positions Claire so he can drive into her while grabbing onto her ass. A finger slips into her ass which prompts a startled yelp and a naughty giggle. 

“You want me to fuck you here? Right in this hole.”

“Daddy, you’re so naughty!”

“But, you’re the one who is wet because of it. You’re the one who is choking for my cock. Maybe I’ll just finger you when I fuck your little cunt. Daddy’s little cock sleeve, aren’t you?”

“Mmm, hmm!”

Claire happily becomes one with Harry and his manhood. She’ll be his personal fuck sleeve any time. It’s so hot, he’s the only man who will ever please her. He slides almost all the way out of her and drives deeper and harder into her. He pinches her clit and sends electricity. 

A nibble on her neck and Claire breaths in. Her nipples react to his touch. 

Harry wiggles her tight little hole down on his manhood. The loud slaps of flesh over flesh send Claire further to the edge. 

“Is Daddy’s little cock sleeve about ready to cum?” 

The bouncing blonde just smiles and works more of her father’s endowment inside of her. Her body enters a thrill ride which cannot be stopped by any means. Claire tightens her hand against Harry’s and breaths in. 

He does not hold back. Instead, he pounds her several steps closer to the edge. Claire tightens her grip around him and lets out her moan. She wants to take every single last drop of him inside of her when she’s ready. 

Claire’s more than ready though to release herself. Her body enters the state of pleasure beyond anything else. Harry holds on tight and rams her down onto him hard. His finger slides into her ass. Claire bites down on her lip until Harry moves the hand not playing with her ass. It starts on her thigh and ends up on her chest.

“I want to hear you when you cum for me. Is that clear?”

“Yes!”

She screams and creams at the same time. Claire fucks herself silly on Harry’s engorgement. She slides down onto him and pulls all the way out. 

Harry works his daughter over. He makes her explode several more times before edging closer. Claire’s pussy takes a pounding. He wears it out and knows that the damage will heal in time. Harry will be able to gift Claire with more pleasure. 

“Oh, those are big. Why don’t you empty them?”

“Sound idea, sweetie.”

Harry inhales his daughter’s lovely scent. This makes him only go wilder and pound her deeper and harder. Faster, he cannot deny it’s faster. Faster, the deeper he goes into her. He holds onto Claire and slams her tight hole down onto him. Claire closes in and releases him.

“I can’t...hold on much longer. I want...I need...I need you.”

“And you have me. And now you’re going to have much more.”

Claire sets it off first. Harry fondles her chest and drops her down. His balls strain and they want to be in one place. 

“Are you going to cum in my unprotected pussy?”

Her soft voice and the reminder that her pussy is not guarded from his potent seed only drives Harry further inside. Harry clenches her hips and slams into her. 

“This is all your fault for growing up to such a hot little piece of ass.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be your bad girl any time. Just cum inside me! Wouldn’t it be so hot if you made me a Mommy...mmm...Daddy!”

Harry slides his cock deeper into his sexpot of a daughter, taxing her to the limits. His balls strain. One more roaring push and finally, all becomes lost. 

He rides out his orgasm alongside her. Harry blasts her. Her womb baptizing with his spurting seed. Harry grabs and cups Claire’s chest to make her ride him all the way to the end and several steps beyond. Harry clutches Claire’s nipples and pulls on them to milk her a little bit more. 

Claire whips her head back and takes him inside of her. She enjoys it. It feels so good.

The last few spurts of his essence makes Claire so glad they’re so close together. She turns around and gives him a seductive smile.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, sweetie.”

The two kiss messily. Claire’s sweaty chest presses against him. Harry grabs her sultry body and pushes against her. His cock’s rock hard in time. 

Claire giggles through the kiss which makes Harry even harder. He puts a hand on her ass and parts her hole. Her hole’s already wet from the earlier work and he uses some of their combined juices to slick her asshole up the rest of the way. Harry guides himself into Claire’s firm backside and slides between her cheeks.

“Damn, Daddy! You’re so big….I love you putting your cock in my ass….fuck my sexy little cheerleader ass!”

She bounces up and down on Harry. It only entices him to fuck her even harder. His balls slap down against her. He rears back and drives into her faster, harder, and with more fluid motions. 

The tightness and warmth of Claire’s hole drives Harry closer. Engaging in this forbidden desire with his daughter only makes Harry harder and want to pound her even faster. Welts rise from her ass as Harry spanks her as hard as he fucks her. And he fucks Claire pretty hard. 

“Oh, pound my ass! Deeper...rip my asshole open! I’m such a naughty little cheerleader...give it to me. My ass is perfect for your cock, isn’t it?”

Harry sucks her tits while fucking her ass. This makes Claire run her hands through her father’s hair and encourage him to engage in their forbidden tango. This love affair is so wrong, but why does it make Claire feel so right?

And the hard cock plowing her ass makes her feel so right. His big, swollen balls slapping her ass. Harry pulls almost all the way and plows her deeper. Claire whimpers and pants. She can feel him edging. Her hot vaginal slit pumps heat as a finger slips inside of her. 

She gets pleasure from all over. Her father’s able lips, fingers, and hard cock send Claire on a thrill ride. She wants so much from him. The heat of her body just rises. 

“I’m the happiest girl in the world when I’m with...you.”

Claire lets out a coo.

“I only want to make you happy.”

She believes it and her loving father makes her feel good. Some people judge how close they are and what they share is sick and wrong. But….it makes her happy and him happy, and they love each other. Why can they not show that love in whatever way they desire?

“Claire, Daddy’s getting close.”

She giggles. 

“Not as young as you used to be.”

“Oh, I can still wreck sexy little cheerleaders….trust me.”

Claire trusts him and slides her cheeks down him. The truth is, she will be walking funny tomorrow, healing power or not. 

A growl comes from Harry. He drives balls deep into his daughter’s ass. He indulges in her body, the glow coming from it only entices him even more. A rumbling comes from his balls right before Harry sticks her in the ass. 

So good and so close. Harry loses it in his daughter’s ass. He cums inside of it and then all over it. 

The splatters of white hot fluid all over her ass makes both of them fly over the edge. Harry holds on to the edge and pounds her puckered hole. 

“Mmm”

Claire leans in to kiss him the second he slides out. She can hold him forever and just play with his hair.

“That’s fun...I could use a bubble bath. How about you?”

“Would I ever turn my baby girl now?”

Claire grins and squeezes his rod briefly before sexily walking to the bathtub. Cum leaking out of her holes and onto the carpet give Harry an enticing view. What man in his right mind would turn her down?


End file.
